A Divided Soul
by ElricFan0731
Summary: She was a normal human who could sense certain pressures, that confused her because she could not see the spirits that held the pressures. Then a certain Soul Reaper gives her powers to one of her classmates. Now she see's things that no else does, and suddenly there's a extra voice in her mind. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah I know I should be working on my other fanfics, but this idea came to mind and i HAD to draw it. So kill me. Oh, and I don't own Bleach, just my OCs, which are only three major ones and two minor ones. ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun set slowly as a pair of dark gold eyes watched. A sigh escaped the blonde as she sat back from her balcony. "It's so peaceful right now." She said eyes closing as a smile formed on her face. They flashed open as a younger voice called to her from down below. "Kasai!" Kasai looked down and noticed a small girl with black pigtails. "Oh, Ururu, what's up?" She asked, curiously.

"Urahara-sama wants me to ask if you want to come over for dinner." Ururu called up. Kasi grinned and nodded, "Be there in a second! Just let me lock up here." She yelled, turning to run back into her house and downstairs. Turning her back to Ururu, Kasi locked the door and spun back around. "K, I'm ready." She said, walking up to stand beside the young girl. Said girl looked up at the blonde with bright eyes. "Let's go." Then she started pulling Kasi away.

Kasai Shiruba, recently turned fifteen, tall for her age, half-American with long blonde hair tipped in red and sharp, dark gold eyes. That would be a quick description of her, but she would rather be called Kasi. She followed Ururu into the shop next door and froze as she felt a rise in the pressure of the air. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Did it happen again, Kasai?" A huge man with glasses peered at the slightly slouched girl. She looked up, "Yeah, but its fine Tessai. I've gotten used to it." She forced a smile onto her face.

Tessai gazed down at her and nodded, "Kisuke is waiting in the back room." He said, gesturing towards a door. Kasi nodded her thanks and opened the door. A man with a green striped hat on looked up at her from over the top of his fan. "Ahh~! Kasi, how are you doing?" He asked, snapping his fan shut. Kasi looked at him with a bead of sweat on her forehead, "I'm doing fine Kisuke-kun. Although I did just have another 'attack'." The blonde shop owner looked up quickly at the golden eyed girl.

"…I see." He said, opening the fan back up. Kasi noticed the change of mood and quickly said, "No, no, I'm fine though. Just a little freeze over, and they're happening less and less, so don't worry about me! Really!" She waved her hands in front of her face frantically. Kisuke watched her for a second then smiled, "Of course I don't!" Then he laughed and Kasi glared at him, "I really dislike you at times." She muttered sitting down in front of him.

"So," He drawled out, "I hear you're starting high school this year. Are you going to continue to be homeschooled by yourself, or are you going to go to the public school in town?" Kasi sighed and lowered her head and hiding behind her bangs, "I'm probably going to go to the public high school…" "Why?" She looked up in a glare at Urahara, "Because homeschooling myself is getting expensive. Other then the nights I eat over here, I only get a cup of ramen or soup!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. Kisuke chuckled, "Good. You need more human interactment… you hermit." At the end he dodged a chopstick that was aimed at his head.

"I'm _not_ a hermit!" Kasi hissed, eyes narrowed at the shop owner in front of her. Kisuke just smiled and waved his fan at her. '_I hate that __**damn FAN**__!_' She growled inside her head, eyes closing all the way. "I was just kidding with you Kasi! Don't be so uptight!" He laughed like an idiot. Kasi opened her eyes and looked at him with a blank look. "Hey, Urahara-sempai?" Kisuke looked up in confusion at her formality, "Hmm?" "Thanks for everything." He could barely hear her. "Ne, Kasi what's wrong?" He asked, looking across the table at her.

Kasi smiled, "Gotcha!" She laughed when she caught sight of his astonished face. Then he chuckled and shook his head, "Did not expect that." They both laughed and caught up until Kasi looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Crap! Sorry Kisuke, I got to go! School in the morning!" She called over her shoulder as she dashed out of the shop. "Good luck!" Kisuke called after her. As he watched her form disappear across the street, the former Soul Reaper Captain sighed, "You're going to need it."

* * *

Early the next morning Kasai woke up, too nervous to go back to sleep. She walked around her house muttering, "What if people don't like me? Why am I doing this again?" Finally she calmed down and started to get ready. As she walked into the bathroom, another pressure rise made her freeze. As it lifted a slight sheet of sweat broke out and she shivered slightly. "That one was the worst so far." She muttered as she pushed the feeling away and got in the shower.

The water washed away any fear she had and when she was done she dried quickly, putting her hair up in a wet ponytail and pulled on her school uniform. Suddenly she stopped, a scowl appearing on her face. "Damn, a skirt? Ah well, better get used to it, but this really sucks." She muttered pulling it on. Then her face lit up in a grin as she rushed to her room and pulled out a pair of black knee length tights and pulled them on. Next she pulled the gray coat on and buttoned it up, easily thanks to her flat chest. She left the bow untied and grabbed her bag from beside the door and juggled it as she hopped around putting shoes on.

As her foot slipped into her shoe she slung the bag over her back and opened the door. Kasi's eyes narrowed as the sun glared into them. She blinked quickly and started walking quickly down the street. As she passed Urahara's shop she waved at Ururu and the other kid, a red head named Jinta. "Good luck!" Ururu called, Kasi looked back and smiled. Then frowned as she saw Jinta yell at Ururu. She sighed and continued on her way to school.

As she walked she passed a vase filled with waters and flowers. She stopped for a second and stared sadly at the vase. "I wonder who these are for." She murmured, sighing slightly and starting to walk away. As she left the pressure in the air increased slightly and she could have sworn she heard, _They're for me_. She turned around quickly and saw no one there. Slightly confused she shook her head and started to jog to the school. As Kasi arrived the bell sounded.

"Damn! I'm late!" She exclaimed taking off towards the office to give the principal the papers she had. She turned quickly down the hallways and burst into the principal's office. "Ah, Shiruba-san, I almost thought you wouldn't come." The man behind the desk said. Kasi quickly bowed, "Sorry sir. I was distracted by something on the way here." He nodded and stuck out his hand. "Karakura High will be happy to have you here." He stated as they shook hands. Kasi grinned evilly, "And if they aren't then they better get ready." The man laughed and nodded.

"Come, I'll introduce you to your teacher and the class." Kasi nodded and followed the man through the halls towards the classroom labeled 1-3 and watched as he opened the door to call the teacher out. "Shiruba-san, this is Misato Ochi your teacher. Misato-sensei this is your new student Shiruba Kasai. She wasn't here the first week due to paperwork issues." Kasi's teacher nodded and the principal turned back towards her. "I hope you have a nice time here at Karakura High." Then he walked away, leaving Kasi with the brunette teacher.

"Well, come on in Shiruba-san. We were just starting on-" Kasi nodded as she listened and followed her into the room. "Wait one minute and I'll introduce you." She said, leaving Kasi to stand in the doorway awkwardly. "Class… class? HEY CLASS! Thank you, a new student is joining us today, she couldn't come the first week due to issues in the office, but I hope that each of you will give her a warm welcome. Ok," Ms. Misato turned towards her and gestured for her to come over, "This is Shiruba Kasai." Kasi gave a small wave, reigning in her anxiety and keeping a cool look on her face.

She moved her gaze over the students, stopping on a view. A boy who sat in the front row with glasses, two near the back (one with black hair the other with auburn colored hair), but the one her gaze stayed on the most was a guy in the middle with bright orange hair. Her eyes moved back to the teacher as Misato-sensei told her to sit somewhere in the back. Kasi nodded and slowly made her way through the desks to an empty one in the back and sat down. What she didn't notice was the boy with glasses watched her discreetly.

* * *

"Finally! The day is half over!" Kasi exclaimed quietly as the lunch rang. She pulled out a packed lunch and unpacked it. "Hey, new girl!" She looked up as a hand was placed on her desk. She looked up and saw the black haired girl standing in front of her, looking down at her with dark brown eyes. "Yes?" Kasi asked confused, as pressure in the air fluctuated. "My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us." As she stated this she gestured to the auburn headed girl and two others.

"I guess so…" She mumbled moving over towards them. "Hi Shiruba-san! I'm Orihime Inoue; would you like to try my lunch?" The auburn girl asked. Kasi looked down at the unidentified lump of food, "I'm sorry Orihime-chan, but I'm going to be filled up with just this. And please just call me Kasai or Kasi." The girl nodded and proceeded to eat the… food. The black haired girl looked at her, "You handled that well. By the way, I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. It's nice to meet you Kasai."

Kasi just nodded and ate her lunch. '_I hope this day can go by quicker._' She thought to herself as she finished and watched the friends talk to each other. Suddenly the brunette of the group jumped up and tackled Orihime. And grabbed her breasts. Grabbed. Her. Breasts! "What the _fuck!_" Kasi said as Tatsuki kicked the girl away. "And _that's_ Chizuru Honsho. Steer clear of her. And finally this is Michiru Ogawa." Tatsuki stated dusting off her hands and gesturing to the quieter brunette. Kasi waved shyly, "Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. Michiru nodded towards her and Kasi went back to looking out the window.

* * *

"HA! SCHOOL IS OVER! FREEDOM!" Kasi called out as she stretched and walked slowly to her house. She smiled to herself, thinking back over the day. She had met new friends, her first actually and survived her first day of high school. Suddenly she heard shouting and looked over to where it was coming from, "What the?! You appear out of nowhere and knock over Yama-bro with your foot, and now you want us to leave? You wanna die punk!?" A skater guy yelled at a tall orange haired teen.

Kasi did a double take and saw that it was the guy from her class, Ichigo Kurosaki. One guy charged at him and Ichigo brought his foot up, kicking the guy in the face, not once losing a bored expression. The other skaters whispered among them-selves in fear until Ichigo yelled at them, "Shut up already! And look over there!" He pointed to a vase that was slightly broken and knocked over.

Kasi's eyes widened as she realized it was the same one from that morning. The one that was for someone who had died. Suddenly she agreed with Ichigo's yell-fest and actually felt like attacking them herself. She stood there in silence as Ichigo yelled at them and they ran off. Then he turned and actually started talking to the air, and Kasi felt the pressure again. As he walked off, she made her way towards the vase.

Sighing she knelt down and plucked a flower from the ground nearby and replaced the wilted ones. "Damn idiots can't watch where they're going." She muttered standing back up and tightening her ponytail. "_Thank you, miss._" She jumped in shock as the words reached her clearly. Narrowing her eyes she noticed a dim, see-through figure floating next to the flowers. As she watched, the figure filled out and she could clearly make out a girl with blood staining her forehead before her.

"So you're the one he was talking to?" She asked the girl-ghost. The girl looked shocked that another live human could see her, but she nodded, "_Are you like that nice mister that just yelled at those boys?_" She asked. Kasi shrugged, "Don't know what you mean by that, but you're the first spirit I've ever seen." The ghost smiled, "_Thank you for the flowers, and stopping by earlier._" Kasi froze at that and turned back to look at the girl, "You mean I really did hear you then?" The girl looked confused, then a look of understanding lit her gaze and she nodded.

Kasi sighed and waved goodbye to the small spirit and walked off. '_Why do I have a feeling that life's about to get a whole lot more complicated?_' She thought as she waved to Ururu and Jinta and entered her home.

* * *

Across the street Urahara Kisuke looked up from his work and frowned, sensing a huge spiritual pressure erupt from a few miles off. His frown deepened as a closer spiritual pressure fluctuated as if trying to break free of something. "What did that Soul Reaper do?" He said, sighing. Tessai walked in and looked at Kisuke, who nodded in turn, "And so it begins."

* * *

I'm betting everyone can figure out what just happened! And why does my OC live next to Urahara? Find out!


	2. New Girl and Revelations

A/N: AHHHHH! GOMEN! *waves arms, panicking* My USB vanished and I had to rewrite some things!

Kasai: What are you doing?

Me: *still panicking*

Ichigo: It seems as though she is freaking out. *deadpanned*

Me: *calms* OK! *happy face* So... *clears throat and pulls out sheet of paper to read from* I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF KNOWN CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN KASAI AND TWO OTHERS!

Kasai: *nods* She would also like to thank the REVIEWERS

**THANKS TO**

**Tayler Snape13**

**Verdigurl**

**Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter**

**THANKS SO MUCH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The next day a pair of gold eyes snapped open and squeezed shut quickly. Squinting against the brightness of the light outside, they glanced at the phone on the dresser next to her bed. -7:39- Kasai shot up out of the covers and cursed.

Dressing quickly she grabbed her bag from next to the door and hopped up and down, forcing her feet into her shoes and then running out the door, cursing her stupid alarm clock for not ringing and waking here up. She waved and greeted the two children sweeping the outside of Urahara's shop, quickly passing them and hurrying down the street towards Karakura High.

Her thoughts wandered away from her as she ran and she didn't notice the person until she ran into them. She bounced off his chest and fell on the ground. "…ooowww. That hurt." She wined rubbing her face. Kasai stood up with a few tears in her eyes. She looked over at the person she ran into, "Oh, um, you're name is Ichigo, right?" She asked, looking over his orange hair and tall stature.

"Yeah, you're the new girl right? Shuba, Shirubi, Shiruba?" Kasai deadpanned and sighed, "Shiruba Kasai, but you can call me Kasai. And you are right, I am the new student." She stuck out her hand and Ichigo looked at it and then took it. "Nice to meet you… aren't we late?" Kasai's eyes widened and she cursed. "Kuso! Let's go Strawberry!" She grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him as she ran. "Hey! That's not my name!" He said angrily, pulling his arm out and running next to her.

She chuckled, "Whatever you say… Strawberry!" She laughed as he tried to grab her, ducking under his arm and speeding up. Ichigo watched in shock as the blonde girl suddenly blurred in front of him. Kasai looked back and noticed the orange-haired boy farther behind than she thought he should be, '_Nani? How did he get so far behind me? I'm not that fast._' She thought slowing down.

"How fast are you?" He asked, catching up. Kasai shrugged and then continued to run until they got to class. Ichigo frowned when he walked up behind Tatsuki as she was saying he was dead. He hit her on the head with his bag and said, "I'm not dead. Sorry to disappoint you but no one was injured." Kasai titled her head in confusion. "Oh, you're late? Were you helping with repairs?" Kasai frowned and tuned their conversation out.

'_I can't believe I just noticed._' She thought confused, looking at the back of Ichigo's head. '_The pressure around him changed._' Her thoughts were interrupted by a girly voice saying, "Are you Kurosaki-kun?" Kasai looked up and spotted a girl with short black hair and a smile on her face. Kasai chuckled when Ichigo started sweating, "This is Kuchiki Rukia-san. Something happened in her family and she had to transfer here." His friend said.

The girl smiled and held out her hand, "Kurosaki-kun, I don't have any textbooks yet, may I borrow yours?" Kasai quirked an eyebrow when Ichigo paled. "Ok?" Rukia said, tilting her head to the side and smiling sweetly. Kasai laughed and held out one of her books. "Kuchiki-san? Apparently the office gave me extras of each of my textbooks. I can let you borrow mine." She smiled and winked as Rukia thanked her and took the offered books.

Rukia looked at the blonde girl curiously throughout the class. Her eyebrows furrowed when she sensed her reiastu. It was stronger than a human's should be, much like Ichigo's only slightly different. "Shiruba-san? Can I ask you something?" Rukia started, looking at the blonde innocently. Kasai nodded and walked over to sit next to Rukia. "Please answer honestly, can you see spirits?" Kasai's eyes widened slightly and she nodded, '_Ok, first question down, next question is-_' "Can you feel certain… pressures in the air?" Kasai looked at her for a second, "Like the fact that yours is different than anyone elses and Ichigo's is stronger than it was yesterday?" She asked innocently. Rukia's eyes widened and then she looked up to see Ichigo gesturing for her to come. "Bye Shiruba-san." She said, getting up to walk away, "Kasai." Rukia looked back, "You can call me Kasai." The blonde grinned and Rukia smiled, "And you can call me Rukia." Kasai nodded and watched as the black-haired girl followed Ichigo.

* * *

Kasai sighed and looked around the room. Suddenly she felt a rise in the pressure and shot out of her desk, her heart pounding. "Sensei, I think I'm going to be sick, may I be excused?" She asked hurriedly. The teacher nodded and Kasai rushed out of the class. Her feet barely touched the ground as she passed Ichigo's lifeless body and rushed towards the feeling. As she reached the park, Ichigo was yelling at Rukia and fighting a huge monster-like thing.

"I'll help you with this Shinigami job thing." He finished finally, holding out his hand towards Rukia. Said girl smiled, "Yeah thanks." Kasai coughed to gain their attention, "Sorry, don't mean to be rude but, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY IS ICHIGO HERE BUT HIS BODY IS IS BACK AT SCHOOL! BETTER YET WHAT IS A SHINIGAMI?" She shouted at the two in front of here. She didn't notice the air around her start to heat up and become hazy as her anger grew.

"Which question do you want answered first? And can you stop yelling?" Rukia asked calmly, Kasai looked at her and opened her mouth, "WH-what? Uh, um, could you answer them in order?" Her aura calmed down quickly and Ichigo looked shell-shocked at how fast her personality changed. "First question, Ichigo has just agreed to fight Hollows as a Shinigami because he took my powers. Second question, The Ichigo you're seeing is his soul. Third question, a Shinigami or Soul Reaper, are people who come from the Soul Society to destroy those monster things you just saw, or Hollows, and protect souls and eventually send them to the Soul Society to rest in peace." Rukia stated, holding up fingers while counting down. Kasai nodded and then looked at Ichigo, then at his dress-code. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's freaking hilarious!" She rolled on the floor and laughed.

Ichigo scowled and reached up to knock her on the back of the head. She frowned and grabbed the back of her head, "That hurt." She pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "Anyway, you two should get back to class soon. Considering Ichigo's 'lifeless' body." Both of the teens eyes widened when Kasai said that, looking back towards the school and cursing, rushing back to undo the problem. Kasai smiled and watched them go, turing back and walking towards her house. "Sensei already thinks I'm sick, so I'm going to go home." She muttered walking quietly, hearing the constant tap of her feet on the ground.

She blinked as a feathery pressence touched her mind, suddenly hearing quiet laughter echoeing in her head. '_Eh? Who's there?_' She asked, blinking in shock. The laughter stopped and she heard someone cough in shock. '_You can hear me now? That's great Kasai-sama! My name is XXXXXX._' Kasai tilted her head, '_What did you say your name was?_' She asked, listening closly. '_I said my name is XXXXXX. Unfortunately it doesn't seem you can hear my name just yet. But don't worry Kasai-sama! You will be able to hear it soon!_' Kasai smiled at the slightly deep male voice echoing in her mind.

* * *

"Well it was nice to meet you." The blonde said out loud, passing Urahara's shop and not noticing the shop owner standing there and watching her curiously. Urahara's eyes widened when Kasai giggled out of no where and titled her head to the side. "It has started already." He muttered walking back into the shop, "Tessai! It's time to prepare _that_." He called to his life-long friend.

* * *

End Note: Me: Soooooooo, who has any guesses? *wiggles eyebrows*

Kasai: Can I please know your name now? *asking voice in head or VIH*

VIH: Sure! Its XXXXXXXX *sign put in front of his mouth, keeping him from saying his name*

Me: No! *glaring at VIH* The audience doesn't know yet, so neither can Kasai.

Ichigo: What's going on?

Rukia: *realization on her face*

Me: *glares at Rukia* No

Rukia: But-

Me: **No. ***forcefully with dark glare*

Rukia: Yes ma'am

Me: OK THEN **REVIEW PLEASE~!**


End file.
